Rachel Rider-Mae
Rachel Danielle Rider-Mae is a Hogwarts School Ravenclaw alumni and mother of five, grandmother of one. She is currently employed at WU London branch as a Professor for Advanced Charms, specialising in etymology of incantations. History Rachel was born to a proud muggle family on the 5th of April 2053, with a name that is well known to their community, the “proper” family with the ever so wonderful children and the amazing house and the unbelievable bank account. Rachel’s childhood was spent in relative happiness though she grew up clueless to the fact that she has an uncle who, like her, is part of the magical world. When she was eleven years old, Rachel received her Hogwarts letter and all seemed well at first, but as time went on the young brunette began to realize that her parents – and especially her mother’s parents – weren’t all that happy about her being a witch. It was when she was twelve that she first met Jake Rider – her uncle. They had a difficult start but she heard his story and noticed that a similar situation was beginning to evolve with her as well. Unable to live with her parents any longer, Rachel managed – after some heavy research – to get Jake to become her legal guardian and moved into his little flat at Hogsmeade, cutting of all ties with her parents for good. Rachel loved living at Hogsmeade for various reasons, the most prominent one being its proximity to her most favourite place in the entire world – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of which she was a proud Ravenclaw, and later a prefect of three years. During her fifth year at school, Rachel met Reid Hemingway , muggle superstar and back then, the love of her life. It was with him that she remained – through ups and downs – all through graduation and to university, when Reid broke up with her while choosing between her and his fiancée, Sienna Autumn. It needs to be said that up until then, Rachel had never heard of Sienna. The experience scarred Rachel to say the least and it took all her will not to fall apart. Nevertheless, the brunette managed to pick up the pieces and eventually found herself another boyfriend, Jay, while at university in London, studying a dual degree in Advanced Transfiguration and Charms. Two years into her studies, and a year to finishing it, Reid waltzed back into her life like a whirlwind. Unlike their previous relationship this time it was Rachel who called things off, only a brief period later having dumped Jay to give them her and Reid one last chance to patch things up. Rachel had realised that the two of them were never going to work out; something would always be in the way, and they were better off as friends. Fresh off from this blatant act of newfound maturity, Rachel finished her studies with top scores and honours, and instead of diving straight into the many jobs she’d been offered, she decided to travel abroad for a year. During this time, Rachel volunteered at many countries and gained experiences she would forever hold dear, but the one most important decision she made that year was one she would never regret. Passing by Africa on her travels, Rachel met, fell in love and eventually adopted a five year old named Benzi. As she volunteered in the orphanage at their local village, Rachel and Benzi had instantly connected, and soon enough Benzi had become the person she most wanted to spend time with, After the paperwork and necessary permits were filed and ready, Rachel and Benzi made their journey back to England, and arrived at Rachel’s brand new apartment, one she’d purchased with a bank loan she fully intended to pay back by the end of the year. Upon their return, Rachel took the teaching job offered her at the University, which involved both lecturing to students as well as being involved in the general university research, a dream job for someone like Rachel Rider. After deep consideration, the brunette enrolled her five year old adopted son in a wizarding kindergarten, a decision that was met with approval from her uncle, who was smitten with Benzi and loved him like his own son. Tragedy hit on Febuary 1st, 2081. Jake, his wife and two of their kids were involved in a car accident and died on the spot. This tore Rachel and Benzi's world apart, and sent them both into a downward spiral. Serena Rider, Jake's youngest, had not been with them when the accident happened and was six years old when her parents died. It took all three of them a long time to move past the difficult times, but move on they did. OF 2085-2086 Their life is cozy. Rachel continues to work in the London satellite branch of Edinbrough WU. Benzi never returned to Hogwarts, but is privately tutored in London with a few other children who, for a variety of reasons, also did not attend Hogwarts. Rachel enrolled Serena in a muggle school where she gets a well rounded education, and during the weekends is tutored in the basics of magic. Serena reminds Rachel a little of herself at that age, although obviously more subdued. Personality As a child, Rachel was a bubbly, happy girl, always bouncing around and earning people’s affections. Apart from studies – which she took very seriously, even at a young age – the little brunette had not a care in the world before her Hogwarts letter arrived and everything changed. After all the fights and the rows with her family, Rachel’s open attitude towards the world closed down bit by bit, and once Jake entered her life it disappeared altogether. The most dominant trait Rachel has is empathy; from the first moment one meets her, it’s obvious to see that she cares. As kind as she is smart, Rachel has never and will never be able to not be a likeable person. While perhaps not as hyper as before, the brunette is certainly more prone to be happy than sad with the world, and deeply believes that everything will work out in the end, one way or another. She believes that if you do not care for others, you might as well not care about yourself, and is very big on rights. Everyone lives on this earth and not one creature or human is better than the other. Rachel’s fundamental belief is that the love you shall receive from others will only ever amount to the love you have for yourself. As a teenager, she lacked self confidence and esteem, and has been working on fixing that for years. Her year volunteering as well as her current job and responsibilities have certainly helped on that front, and the 24 year old has reached a place where she is comfortable with herself, and no longer believes that every failed date or relationship is her fault. She’s a work in progress but as stubborn as she is, one day she will make it. One of Rachel’s biggest quirks is her thirst for knowledge and love for learning. As far back as she can remember, Rachel has been walking around with her nose in books, drinking in everything and anything from ‘The Little Mermaid’ to ‘A Tale of Two Cities’ to ‘Moste Potente Potions’. At Hogwarts, one of her favourite haunts other than the Ravenclaw common room had been the library. Naturally, she’d developed a very friendly acquaintance with the librarian as well as the owner of Flourish & Blotts in Diagon Alley, from whom she received a book rather special to her, the unedited version of the Brothers Grimm stories. The brunette prides herself on her ability to read not only books, but also people. As a girl, one of her favourite pastimes during those moments when alone had been people watching; and all those hours have accumulated to quite extensive knowledge on the way people act. Though she might not always be right on the mark, Rachel knows well and true that she’ll never make another mistake like she did in the past. A born optimist, Rachel’s look of the world is very different from others’ around her and she relishes this, for it was only through optimism that she survived the bad times of her life and there are no better lessons than those learned from mistakes. When she had thought it was the end and nothing mattered anymore hope prevailed and here she is today, alive and well. Hope won out. It always does. Appearance Standing at an average 1m 70, Rachel has become a fully developed adult, with the curves that as a teenager one yearns for. In total contrast to the way she used to have her hair when younger, the brunette now wears it short and wavy, though it’s not uncommon for her to straighten it some days. Rachel has gray eyes with varying hues of colour, depending on the light. Contrary to popular belief, her eye colour does not change with her mood. Because Rachel was raised in the muggle world before attending Hogwarts, she prefers muggle clothing, and is a big fan of casual dresses because they are a perfect combination of muggle and magic fashion styles. Most of Rachel’s shoe collection is comprised of elegant high heels, everyday flats and a surprisingly large amount of converse. She has a few scars on her person – none too visible due to excellent medical care – and her most distinguishable mark is small tattoo on the inside of her wrist, which she got quite recently. This is composed of three short words and is usually hidden behind a charm to make the skin look bare and regular. No one knows of this new addition. What does it says, you ask? Why, there’s a question for Ms. Rider herself. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Muggleborn Category:Class of 2072 Category:Alumni Category:Prefects Category:Wizarding University Category:First generation Category:Charms Category:Transfiguration